Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a III-V semiconductor diode.
Description of the Background Art
From “GaAs Power Devices” by German Ashkinazi, ISBN 965-7094-19-4, page 8 and 9, a high-voltage resistant semiconductor diode p+-n-n+ is known. It is desirable that in addition to the high dielectric strength, high-voltage resistant semiconductor diodes have both a low on-state resistance and low leakage currents in the depletion region.